


Mornings Are Better With You

by WhiteTruckWritings



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteTruckWritings/pseuds/WhiteTruckWritings
Summary: Amist the smell of coffee and the taste of cigarettes, you realize that mornings are always better with Sam.





	Mornings Are Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first time writing fan fiction so please bear with me. I’m trying to introduce myself to writing more frequently and posting. A huge thanks to my friend Cyan for helping me edit. I’m complete trash for Sam Drake so enjoy my litttle drabble!

Early morning light streams through the blinds, covering the bed in golden rays.

It was times like this you loved the most. The room was pleasantly silent, the only sound coming from the sleeping figure laying next to you. Sam tended to be up before you most days. It was rare to see him like this. Completely at ease. A stray piece of hair falls into his face, moving slightly with each breath. With his kind of job it was difficult to get any peace. That’s why he loved your apartment. It was somewhat of a safe haven for him. A place he could go whenever he pleased. And there you waited for him with open arms.

Careful not to wake him, you slip from the fortress of blankets to the kitchen. Grabbing two mugs from the cupboard The smell of coffee begins to fill the small room. You cross your arms and lean against the counter, watching the sunlight creep across the window sill. It reminded you of those long months without Sam. Sick with worry that he wouldn’t return to you despite his promises. A particularly hard exposition left him with a nasty gash across his stomach along with multiple other cuts scattered across his body. You’d stayed up into the early morning, cleaning every last wound until you were certain there were no more to be found. Slowly, you drifted back to that night.  
—————————————————————————  
A soft knock at your door caused you to look up from the book you’d been reading. The clock on the bedside table read 12:53. You frowned. Sam wasn’t supposed to be home for another day. Despite your concerns, you carefully pad out of bed to the door. Cold seeps through the large shirt you’re wearing. A shiver makes its way through your body but you continue to move forward, wishing you’d grabbed a sweatshirt. You slowly open the door to see a hunched figure clutching the frame. 

Sam stands before you, holding his stomach. He’s covered in cuts, bruises, and a shirt stained by dried blood. “Hey gorgeous.” He grins, but it quickly turns into a grimace. “Jesus, Sam! What the hell happened?” You quickly slip your arm under his shoulder, supporting as much of his weight as you can. Shutting the door with your foot, you both stumble to the couch. “Mission went bad. Turns out it was more guarded than we thought.” Sam winces as he eases down onto the cushions. Grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom, you return to kneel in front of him. “Alright. Shirt off.” “Eager are we? I’m flattered but-“ You cut him off with a glare, to which he replies with a smirk. While he attempts to take off the stained shirt you notice just how much blood has soaked into the fabric.

Reaching up, you pull the shirt the rest of the way up before discarding it to the side. It’s worse than you thought. A large gash lays in the middle of his stomach. You can’t tell how deep it is but it’s more than enough for him to need stitches. Rustling through the kit, you remove a needle and thread, a gauze pad, saline solution, and gloves. You slip the gloves on before opening the bottle of solution. Pouring some onto the gauze pad, you gently clean around the wound. Sam winces slightly as you do so. “I’m sorry.” You say softly, setting the gauze to the side. 

It takes only a moment for you to thread the needle but you hesitate. You’ve done this more times than you can count. And yet every time you hesitate, fearful of causing Sam any pain. He notices, just like always and brings a hand to your cheek. “Hey. It’s alright. Just a few little stitches then we’re done.” Sam gives you a small smile, his finger gently stroking your face. A soft sigh leaves your lips and you place a kiss to his wrist. He slowly pulls his hand back to his side. “Alright. This is going to hurt like a bitch.” “Doesn’t it always?” 

Carefully you bring the needle to the wound before slipping it under the skin. A hiss comes from above you but you don’t stop, knowing it will only make it worse to check on him every time he does so. After a few minutes the gash is closed. Tying off the thread, you set the needle down to retrieve gauze and bandages. Sam leans forward allowing you to wrap both around his torso before falling back to the couch.

You press a kiss to his thigh before grabbing the gauze and solution again. The night wasn’t over yet.  
—————————————————————————

A small beep brings you back to reality and you turn to the coffee pot. You pour the steaming liquid into the two mugs, grabbing some sugar to mix in with yours, never being able to drink the brew straight. Strong arms wrap around you from behind, soft breath fanning against your ear. “Morning beautiful.” A gravely voice whispers before placing a kiss to your neck. “Good morning handsome. Sleep well?” You lean your head against his shoulder. “I always sleep well when I’m with you.” Sam replies. You hum and kiss the underside of his jaw before turning in his arms, handing him a mug. He takes it greatfully. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” He asks, taking a sip of the coffee. “Maybe once or twice.” You reply, picking up your own mug with a small smile. “Hilarious. But really.” The ceramic mug clinks against marble as Sam sets it down. Soft brown eyes meet your own as he sets his arms on either side of you. “I really do love you.” He voice lowers as he says your name, sending a shiver through you. You place your mug beside his and wrap your arms around his neck. A content sigh leaves his lips as you gently rake your fingers through his hair. “I know. I love you too.” You murmur softy.

Sam slips his arms down to your thighs, lifting you off the ground before placing you on the counter. “Good. You had me worried there for a second.” You snort and shake your head. His hands settle themselves on your waist, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. You lean forward to close the space between the two of you. The kiss is slow and soft. A moment of just being together. He tastes like cigarettes and peppermint, a flavor you’ve become addicted to. Having to pull away for air he rests his forehead against yours. The goofy grin on his face is hard to miss and you feel your own creeping across your lips. Mornings were always better with Sam.


End file.
